Attract
by John Keating
Summary: TRADUCTION. UA. Après six ans de sentiments à sens unique pour son compagnon de voyage, Alfred, Arthur décide de mener une petite expérience. Avec l'aide de son nouveau Spritzee, Arthur attaque Alfred avec une attaque d'attraction pour qu'il tombe amoureux de lui. A savoir maintenant : est-ce que ça avait fonctionné ? et si c'était le cas, est-ce que c'était mal ? Poketalia, UsUk.
1. Spritzee utilise attraction !

Il était fou, cette idée était ridicule et stupide.

Magirêve regarda Arthur d'un air soupçonneux tandis que celui-ci faisait tourner la pokeball entre ses mains, réfléchissant non seulement à l'efficacité de son plan, mais aussi au bon sens de celui-ci.

'' Ne me regarde pas comme ça. '' grogna t-il à son pokemon dans un soupir. '' Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais quelque chose... d'illégal ou autre. ''

Du moins, il ne pensait pas que c'était illégal...

Il vérifierai ça plus tard.

'' Spritzee, apparaît ! '' dit-il sévèrement, appelant l'un de ses nouveaux pokemonspokemons, en ignorant le regard désapprobateur de Magirêve. Heureux, le pokemon sauta hors de sa pokeball, le saluant avec un joyeux « Zee ! »

Arthur pinça les lèvres et sortit son pokedex.

 _'' Spritzee, pokemon parfum. ''_ informa la voix électrique. _'' Il émet un parfum qui ravit tout ceux qui le sente. Ce parfum varie en fonction de ce qu'il mange. ''_

Il appuya sur quelques boutons.

 _'' Données spécifiques du spécimen : Féminin, niveau 35. Attaque : doux parfum, aromathérapie, attraction, charme. ''_

Arthur referma son pokedex dans un clic. Tout semblait être en ordre, sauf à deux détails près.

Un : était-il possible d'utiliser une attaque d'attraction sur un être humain ? Il savait que les attaques physiques comme la foudre ou la poudre de sommeil pouvaient affecter les humains, mais est-ce que c'était la même chose avec une attaque mentale ?

Et deux : aurait-il le courage de le faire ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alfred était assis en face du petit feu de camp qu'ils avaient mis en place juste avant qu'Arthur aille chercher de l'eau, faisait rôtir des hot-dogs, qu'il avait coincés négligemment sur un bâton. Son Gueriaigle secouait ses plumes à côté de lui. Arthur le regarda silencieusement caché derrière un arbre, il soupira profondément.

C'était la faute de cet idiot s'il était dans cette position, c'était ce qu'il avait décidé. Alfred et ses yeux couleur bleuets, sa peau halée et son doux sourire. Si ce garçon n'avait pas été si sacrément parfait, Arthur ne serait jamais tombé amoureux de lui en premier lieu et il aurait peut être été en mesure de se détendre deux minutes pendant leur foutu voyage.

Dans la clairière, Alfred retira un des hot-dogs des bâtons, et le colla immédiatement à sa bouche, en criant de douleur quelques instants plus tard et éventant sa langue partiellement roussit. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

Ça, c'était l'autre problème. Si Alfred n'avait pas eut la maturité sentimentale d'une plante verte, il aurait peut être remarqué les sentiments d'Arthur à son égard. Malheureusement, le garçon n'avait d'yeux que pour ses pokemons et pour son rêve de devenir entraîneur d'élite, ne laissant aucune place pour la romance.

Un peu plus tard, Arthur entra dans la clairière, prenant un siège à côté d'Alfred, près du feu. Il attrapa le moins brûlé des hot-dogs de son compagnon.

Alfred tira sa lèvre inférieure en une moue. '' Bien sûr, Artie.'' dit-il sarcastiquement. '' Tu peux avoir un des hot-dogs que j'ai préparés et fait rôtir moi-même. Sers toi. ''

Arthur leva les yeux, prenant une petite bouchée de son dîner volé. '' Préparé ? S'il te plaît. Tu t'es assis sur ton cul et tu tiens un bâton. ''

'' Ouais, je l'ai tenu quelque chose comme _dix minutes_ , merci beaucoup. '' grommela t-il. '' Tu as trouvé de l'eau ? ''

Arthur toussa. Whoops, il avait totalement oublier. '' Ah, non, j'en ai pas trouvé. '' mentit-il.

Les yeux d'Alfred se rétrécirent, soupçonneux. '' Tu es sûr ? Parce que je jurerais qu'on est passés à côté d'un ruisseau quand nous- ''

'' O-Oh, regarde, un Skelénox ! ''

'' OÙ ?! '' cria Alfred, se jetant pratiquement sur Arthur à cause de la peur. Arthur soupira de soulagement. Remerciant les dieux pour la peur panique d'Alfred pour les fantômes.

'' Oh, désolé. '' répondit-il froidement, essayant de se tortiller pour sortir de l'emprise d'Alfred. '' C'était juste un Nosferapti. ''

Alfred bouda. '' Me fais pas ça, merde. J'ai eu peur. ''

'' J'essayerai d'être plus prudent. '' Arthur sourit et prit une autre bouchée de hot-dog. Au moins Alfred resterai au camp cette nuit. Il voulait faire ça au plus tôt. Bientôt il mettrait son plan en route.

Effectivement, quelques heures plus tard, Alfred mettait en place son sac de couchage, tout comme Arthur l'avait prédit. Il cacha les quelques regards qu'il lança à Alfred tandis que celui-ci se mettait en pyjama, il se racla la gorge et commença à défaire son propre sac de couchage.

'' On se voit dans la matinée. '' déclara Alfred avec un bâillement, Gueriaigle recroquevillé loyalement à ses côtés. '' Bonne nuit. ''

'' Bonne nuit, Alfred. '' marmonna t-il en se retournant. Ensuite, il attendit.

Habituellement, Alfred s'endormait assez rapidement, non pas qu'Arthur lui accordait une attention particulière pendant qu'il dormait, hein. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué durant les six années où ils avaient voyagé ensemble, et en effet quelques minutes plus tard il put entendre que l'autre s'était endormi.

Aussi doucement qu'il le put, Arthur sortit de son sac de couchage et attrapa la pokeball de Spritzee qui se trouvait à sa ceinture. Il l'appela dans un murmure, puis caressa affectueusement sa tête et désigna Alfred, une lueur déterminé dans les yeux.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

'' Spritzee, utilise _attraction_ sur Alfred. '' il serra les poings. '' Fais qu'il tombe amoureux de moi. ''

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur se réveilla, plutôt groggy, quelques heures plus tard au bruit de casseroles et de braises chaudes qui crépitaient. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Alfred était réveillé et qu'il faisait le petit déjeuner, pour une fois. Il bailla, oubliant momentanément sa petite expérience de la nuit précédente, jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Alfred le ramène à la réalité.

'' Salut, Artie ! J'ai fais des œufs et d'autres choses ! Comment tu veux les tiens ? ''

Arthur se frotta les yeux, assis dans son sac de couchage, il souleva un des ses impressionnants sourcils. '' Des œufs ? '' demanda t-il, la voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

'' Oui ! '' Alfred sourit, tenant sa spatule. '' J'en ai fais assez pour nous deux. Tu les veux brouillés, comme d'habitude ? ''

Arthur fit une pause. Il ne savait pas qu'Alfred savait comment il aimait ses œufs.

'' Oui, brouillés c'est très bien. ''

'' Cool ! Deux œufs brouillés, alors ! ''

Arthur sortit de son sac de couchage, passant une main dans ses cheveux et saisissant une bouteille d'eau dans son sac. Il s'assit sur un siège près du feu et regarda silencieusement Alfred commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner sur le feu, chantonnant et faisant tourner la spatule en l'air. Il remarqua qu'Arthur le regardait. Il cligna des yeux et Arthur leva les siens au ciel.

'' Frimeur. ''

Alfred rit de bon cœur, faisant rater un battement au cœur d'Arthur.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait tout à coup ? C'était presque comme si-

'' C'est parti, Artie ! Deux œufs brouillés, juste comme tu les aimes ! '' il lui tendit la petite assiette et sourit chaleureusement. Arthur déglutit. Est-ce qu'il... rougissait ?

'' Merci, Alfred. '' répondit-il prudemment, en accordant une attention particulière au comportement d'Alfred afin d'y voir peut être d'autres différences. Il se mordit la lèvre. Fermant les yeux, il pris lentement une bouchée de son déjeuner, laissant la fourchette aller jusqu'à ses lèvres un peu plus lentement que d'habitude avant d'avaler ses œufs, il lécha ses lèvres. '' Délicieux. '' ronronna t-il, ouvrant ses yeux à mi-chemin, les paupières mi-closes.

Le visage d'Alfred prit immédiatement des couleurs, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il laissa tomber sa spatule. Il grinça et la ramassa en riant beaucoup trop fort tandis qu'il se frottait l'arrière du cou. '' Ah-oops ! Ha ! Je vais juste aller l-laver ça... Haha ! Je reviens ! '' dit-il en s'éloignant du campement.

Arthur échangea un regard avec Gueriaigle en voyant la forme fuyante d'Alfred disparaître dans les bois.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

Ça avait _marché_.


	2. C'est vraiment efficace !

Arthur pensait que si Alfred développait des sentiments pour lui, ça _résoudrait_ tous ses problèmes, mais il découvrit rapidement, qu'en fait c'était tout le contraire.

Si il était douloureusement conscient de chaque mouvement d'Alfred avant, il l'était dix fois plus maintenant, et Alfred, apparemment, ressentait la même chose. Ses yeux semblaient trouver les siens à chaque minutes, et Arthur était à environ 90% sûr qu'il marchait plus près de lui que d'habitude, tellement que leurs mains se touchaient presque. Il était maintenant douloureusement conscient que pour une quelconque raison, et que pour une fois dans sa vie, Alfred l'aimerai peu importe les choses idiotes qu'il faisait.

Il rougit. Ne plus utiliser le mot en A. Il n'était pas près à utiliser le mot en A.

'' Arthur, attention ! ''

il cligna des yeux, le cri d'Alfred l'arrachant à ses pensées arrivait tout simplement trop tard pour l'empêcher de trébucher sur une racine d'arbre et il tomba la tête la première sur le sol. '' Ow. '' gémit-il.

'' Arthur ! '' Alfred haletait. Arthur sentit l'autre dresseur se pencher sur lui, puis il fut tirer doucement vers le haut par le bras et s'assit en position verticale. Alfred ricana d'amusement, bien que ses yeux reflétaient son inquiétude, il l'était vraiment. '' Tu vas bien, mec ? '' demanda t-il.

'' _Bloody perfect._ '' grommela t-il. Alfred eut un petit rire.

'' Fais moi voir ta tête. On dirait que tu saignes un peu. ''

Les yeux d'Arthur s'écarquillèrent. '' O-Oh, tout va bien. Je suis sûr que- ''

Alfred l'ignora et poussa doucement les cheveux d'Arthur sur le côté pour mieux voir son front et évaluer les dégâts. Arthur rougit, l'effleurement des doigts d'Alfred lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. '' Hum, tu as certainement une petite égratignure, mais rien de grave.

'' Alfred- '' commença t-il, mais le plus jeune dresseur continua.

'' Tu es plein de terre. Laisse moi t'aider. ''

Et maintenant, les doigts d'Alfred parcouraient lentement son front et sa tempe, le bout de ses doigts effleurant la peau sûrement maintenant rouge d'Arthur. Ses yeux bleus étaient concentrés sur sa tâche, il avait l'air le plus sérieux qu'Arthur lui ait vu depuis longtemps. Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se pencha légèrement en avant. '' A-Alfred... ''

La caresse d'Alfred ralenti considérablement, ses yeux rencontrant enfin ceux d'Arthur. '' Oui, Arthur ? '' murmura t-il, lui aussi penché en avant.

Le souffle d'Arthur resta coincé dans sa gorge tandis que les yeux d'Alfred se fermaient légèrement. Oh dieu, ça arrivait vraiment, ils allaient vraiment...

'' _Magi !_ ''

Les deux dresseurs sursautèrent au cri soudain du Magirêve, prenant soudainement conscience de qu'ils faisaient. Alfred sauta sur ses pieds, enlevant la poussière de son pantalon etlui en regardant tout sauf Arthur. Arthur fusilla son pokemon du regard, qui lui répondit par un petit cri, désapprouvant clairement.

'' O-On devrai probablement y aller, hein ? '' demanda Alfred, regardant le ciel, son visage d'un rouge profond. '' Il va faire sombre bientôt. ''

'' Bonne idée. '' accepta Arthur, poussant sur le sol de manière à se remettre debout à nouveau. '' On doit trouver un endroit pour installer le camp pour la nuit. ''

Après ça, ils marchèrent en silence, Alfred restait délibérément à un mètre devant lui. Arthur était très gêné. Magirêve pour sa part, ne semblait pas gênée du tout, montrant clairement à Arthur qu'elle désapprouvait cette affaire.

Arthur constata qu'il ne souciait pas beaucoup de ce que pensait Magirêve. Il décida d'en profiter pour le temps que ça durerait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils mirent en place le camp un peu plus tard, dans une clairière près d'un bois. Alfred et Gueriaigle partirent chercher de l'eau, laissant Arthur allumer le feu et mettre la tente en place pour la nuit, car le temps était assez froid dans la région. Magirêve, bien sûr, restait obstinément inutile et Arthur refusa d'appeler un de ses autres pokemon pour l'aider, il était donc encore en train de monter la tente quand Alfred revint.

'' Hey, besoin d'aide avec ça ? '' demanda t-il, plaçant le seau d'eau qu'il était parti chercher près du feu.

Arthur jeta un regard à l'attirail avec lequel il se débattait. '' Je m'en sors _très bien_ , merci. ''

'' Tu es sûûûûr ? '' insista t-il.

Arthur resserra son emprise sur le poteau qu'il tenait. '' Affirmatif. ''

Alfred haussa les épaules et retourna près du feu, sans doute pour commencer à préparer leur dîner. Arthur soupira de soulagement. Autant qu'il appréciait cette attention supplémentaire, les choses étaient un peu tendue depuis leur quasi-baiser sur le chemin. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Alfred piquer le feu avec un bâton et commencer à ouvrir des boîtes de ce qui lui semblait être des haricots.

Au moment où il finit de monter la tente, le soleil était déjà en dessous des montagnes voisines, amenant avec lui sa chaleur confortable. Il frissonna alors qu'il prenait place à côté d'Alfred devant le feu, il accepta avec gratitude la boîte de haricots tièdes qu'Alfred lui offrit. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent quand il lui passa la boîte. Il fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

'' Tu vas bien ? '' demanda Alfred.

'' Juste un peu froid. '' expliqua t-il.

Alfred ne semblait pas impressionné. '' Un peu froid ? Mec, tu trembles. ''

'' Il fait un peu froid loin du feu, c'est tout. ''

Alfred plissa adorablement son nez. '' Merde Artie, si tu as froid, prends ça. ''

Arthur sursauta alors qu'un poids lourd atterrit sur ses épaules, il laissa presque tomber son dîner quand il réalisa que le poids lourd était en fait la veste d'Alfred.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Cette vielle veste de ligue du père d'Alfred était pratiquement une extension d'Alfred lui-même, il la portait toujours. Arthur se retint de prendre une courte inspiration dans le col de la veste, se délectant de cette odeur enivrante qui sentait comme un mélange d'air frais, de vieux cuir et de quelque chose de merveilleux qui ne pouvait être que l'odeur d'Alfred lui-même.

 _Oh_ , pensa t-il pour lui-même, il pourrait s'habituer à ça.

'' Mieux, je suppose ? '' Alfred se mit à rire.

Arthur se moqua, luttant contre l'envie de s'enterrer dans ce parfum et d'y rester toute sa vie. '' Tu n'auras pas froid ? ''

'' Non. '' dit Alfred de manière un peu arrogante.'' Un peu de froid ne pourra jamais déranger le héros ! '' dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Arthur rougit. Quel idiot celui-là.

Et Arthur aimait ça.

Ils terminèrent leur dîner dans un cadre agréable, discutant et n'ayant presque jamais été aussi proche l'un de l'autre, regardant les étoiles ensemble. Après un certain temps, l'envie de poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alfred se glissa dans le cerveau d'Arthur, après avoir réfléchit au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas le choquer, il décida de s'exécuter. Il retint son souffle, trop nerveux pour émettre le moindre son et peut être gâcher sa seule chance d'avoir quelque chose qu'il voulait depuis plus d'une demi-décennie.

Au début, Alfred se raidit à ce contact, mais quelques secondes, il commença à se détendre. Après quelques minutes, il laissa même son bras se glisser confortablement autour des épaules d'Arthur. Le cœur d'Arthur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

'' Tu es fatigué ? '' entendit-il Alfred lui chuchoter.

'' Mmm... '' répondit-il évasivement.

Alfred eut un petit rire, bas et doux. '' Ok, la marmotte, allons nous coucher. '' Il tapota la tête d'Arthur puis se leva, tenant la main du petit blond, l'aidant ainsi à se relever.

Ils mirent leurs pyjamas et se glissèrent dans la tente, déroulant leurs sacs de couchage et se blottissant dedans, profitant de la chaleur. Arthur regarda Alfred gratter les plumes de Gueriaigle avant de le caresser sur le côté, et à ce moment, Arthur remarqua l'absence de son Magirêve, mais aussi longtemps qu'elle était grincheuse, il préférait profiter de l'attention d'Alfred sans elle.

'' J'ai passé une bonne journée, aujourd'hui. '' dit-il tranquillement, une fois qu'ils furent installés. Il ne pouvait pas voir Alfred dans l'obscurité de la tente, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il l'observait.

'' Moi aussi. '' répondit calmement Alfred.

La petite phrase flotta dans l'air pendant quelques instants, comme si Alfred voulait dire autre chose, mais rien ne vint. Il haussa les épaules et souhaita à Alfred une bonne nuit, se laissant aller à une nuit de sommeil sereine et paisible.


	3. Que doit faire Arthur ?

Les jours suivant son expérience d'attraction furent parmi les plus heureux d'Arthur. Alfred était un délice, trouvant peu d'excuses pour le toucher, l'admirant de loin, en lui donnant sa veste quand il faisait froid et regardant les étoiles avec lui le soir. C'était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé...

Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi coupable ?

Magirêve, bien sûr, ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il semblait qu'à chaque instant où il était avec Alfred, Magirêve était là à les regarder et à le juger. Enfin, elle décida de se retirer dans sa pokeball, en ayant eu assez de ces absurdités et ne voulant pas y prendre part.

Mais Arthur était amoureux d'Alfred depuis _des années_ , est-ce que c'était vraiment mal de vouloir en profiter un peu ?

Une voix dans sa tête lui dit que, effectivement, c'était _mal_ étant donné que les sentiments d'Alfred n'étaient pas réels.

Arthur choisit d'ignorer cette voix.

'' Hey, Artie. '' déclara Alfred, le tirant de ses pensées. '' à quoi tu penses ? On aurait dit que tu étais ailleurs. ''

'' Rien '' il mentit. '' C'est juste que... je me demandais quand est-ce qu'on arriverai dans la prochaine ville. ''

Alfred sortit son PokeNav et appuya sur quelques boutons. '' On dirait qu'on y sera dans une heure ou deux. '' expliqua t-il. '' Nous devrions y être pour le déjeuner ! ''

Soudain, Alfred se racla la gorge, se frottant le cou avec anxiété. '' Heu, hé... ''

Arthur cligna des yeux. Ça c'était nouveau. '' Oui ? ''

'' E-Est-ce que tu voudrais... '' commença t-il maladroitement. '' faire quelque chose, comme, prendre le déjeuner avec moi quand nous serons en ville ? ''

Arthur leva un sourcil. '' Je suppose que nous déjeunerons quand nous arriverons en ville de toute façon, bien sûr. ''

Alfred toussa. '' C-Ce n'est, euh, pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire. Euh, je pensais plutôt- Um, tu sais quoi ? Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. C'était stupide de ma part de penser que- ''

'' Alfred. '' l'interrompit-il, arrêtant son monologue décousu. '' Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? ''

Alfred ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma à nouveau presque immédiatement. Presque timidement, il détourna son regard d'Arthur, se concentrant sur quelque chose d'invisible dans le lointain, une petite rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues. '' Je pensais qu'on pourrait sortir, comme, aller à un rendez-vous. '' murmura t-il, à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement.

'' Q-Quoi ? '' bégaya Arthur, les yeux écarquillés. '' Alfred, je- ''

'' Non, non, je comprends tout à fait. Pas de soucis, c'était stupide de ma part de demander. ''

Arthur commença à discuter, expliquant que rien d'autre au monde ne lui ferait plus plaisir que d'aller à un rendez-vous avec Alfred, mais quelque chose ne laissait pas ces mots sortir de sa gorge.

C'était à nouveau cette voix qui lui faisait la morale, putain.

'' Alfred. '' réussit-il finalement à dire. '' _J'adorerai_ ça, crois moi, mais- ''

Il fut interrompu par un bruissement dans les buissons à leur droite. Alfred se plaça instinctivement devant Arthur pour le protéger, et tendit la main vers les pokeballs à sa ceinture. '' Chut, il y a quelque chose là-bas. '' murmura t-il.

Arthur hocha la tête, tendant lui aussi la main vers les pokeballs à sa ceinture.

Le bruissement continua pendant quelques secondes, quand enfin, un pokemon émergea du feuillage. Alfred sortit son pokedex, le pointant sur la créature tandis que Gueriaigle volait autour de lui d'air impatient.

 _'' Rafflesia. ''_ rapporta t-il. _'' pokemon fleur. Rafflesia a les plus grandes pétales du monde. Quand il marche, il disperse un pollen extrêmement toxique. ''_

'' pollen toxique ? '' demanda Arthur, pensant le pokemon assez inoffensif d'après sa belle apparence.

'' Soit prudent. '' l'avertit Alfred. Rafflesia hérissa ses pétales, laissant échapper un petit cri d'avertissement à son nouvel adversaire. '' Rafflesia est beaucoup plus menaçant qu'il n'y paraît. ''

Arthur hocha la tête, reculant lentement, pour laisser le champ libre à Alfred.

Confiant quand il jugea qu'Arthur était hors de danger, Alfred et Gueriaigle se mirent en position de combat.

Gueriaigle étendit ses ailes, faisant des battements menaçants. Le Rafflesia ébouriffa ses pétales, se tournant vers le pokemon oiseau... et tourna immédiatement pour faire face à Arthur, qui comprit tout de suite le danger.

'' flesia ! '' cria t-il, tirant un nuage de spore droit vers lui.

Arthur, prit au dépourvu par cette attaque, resta figé, regardant le nuage de poudre toxique voler de plus en plus près de lui. Se protégeant comme il pouvait, il retint son souffle et espéra que ça se passe pour le mieux.

'' ARTHUR ! ''

Arthur glapit tandis qu'il fut violemment poussé au sol, dérapant durement contre le gravier. Grimaçant de douleur, il leva les yeux pour essayer de trouver la source de ce coup, juste à temps pour voir Alfred, debout, à l'endroit où lui-même se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, se faire frapper de plein fouet par l'attaque de spore de Rafflesia.

'' Alfred ! '' cria t-il.

Satisfait que toute menace soit éliminée, le Rafflesia disparu dans la forêt, donc Arthur se précipita immédiatement aux côtés d'Alfred, où Gueriaigle fouinait déjà anxieusement autour de la forme de son dresseur.

'' Alfred... '' murmura t-il, secouant délicatement son épaule.

Il grimaça et ses yeux bleus s'entrouvrirent. '' Arthur... '' il haletait à travers la douleur. '' T-Tu n'as rien ? ''

'' Bien sûr que je vais bien, _you git._ '' déclara Arthur dans un soupir. '' A quoi tu pensais ? Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu m'as poussé hors de la trajectoire de cette attaque ? ''

'' Je ne pouvais pas te laisser être blessé. '' dit-il, inspirant brusquement, un sourire se faufila sur son visage. '' Je t'aime. ''

Arthur haletait. C'était une chose de savoir ce que ressentait Alfred, mais de l'entendre _réellement_ dire ces mots... il ne put empêcher une rougeur de fleurir sur ses joues. '' Oh Alfred... Ne me dis pas ça... ''

Alfred ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour protester, mais Arthur le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

'' Repose toi. Je vais aller chercher de l'aide. '' il soupira. '' Je suis tellement désolé de ce qui est arrivé... c'est de ma faute... mais je vais tout arranger, je te le promet. '' Il se tourna vers Gueriaigle. '' Veille sur lui quand je serais parti, je serais rapide. ''

'' Arthur. '' croassa Alfred.

'' Ne parle pas. '' le réprimanda Arthur, mais Alfred continua de toute façon.

'' S-Sois prudent. ''

'' Bien sûr. '' Il se mordit la lèvre, puis se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de l'autre dresseur. Il savait qu'il ne devrait probablement pas le faire, mais c'était sans doute sa dernière chance de pouvoir être affectueux envers lui. Il devait mettre fin à tout ça. '' Tu vas me manquer. ''

Et en réalité, ça voulait dire bien plus que ça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien que la prochaine ville se trouvait à une heure à pied, Arthur, aidé de son Galopinchemin, raccourcit considérablement le temps du trajet.

Son esprit ne put se calmer pendant le chemin, rempli de pensées au sujet de la guérison d'Alfred, et à la façon de mettre fin à cette absurdité une fois pour toute. Son cœur se serra, quand il se rendit compte que, par sa faute, Alfred avait été touché par deux attaques de pokemons différents en l'espace d'une semaine.

Quel genre d'ami était-il ?

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Bien sûr, tout ça allait se savoir, et qu'est-ce qu'Alfred penserai de lui après ça ? Il soupira, se promettant que faire ce qu'il fallait pour Alfred, pour les spores toxiques, la manipulation émotionnelle et tout ça. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

Il espérait seulement qu'Alfred ait encore envie de rester avec lui, après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et fait.

Quand il arriva au centre pokemon, il informa Joy, l'infirmière présente des détails et avec un couple de Leveinards, ils se rendirent là où se trouvait Alfred et le chargèrent dans l'ambulance du centre. Son état était encore pire que quand il l'avait laissé, et son cœur se serra douloureusement au sourire sincère que lui fit Alfred avant de tomber dans un sommeil agité. Joy lui assura que les accidents avec les spores étaient en fait assez courants, surtout à cause du nombre élevé de Rafflesia dans la région. Mais ça ne soulagea pas vraiment sa conscience de son inquiétude et de sa culpabilité.

Il s'assit avec Gueriaigle dans la salle d'attente, cherchant du réconfort en caressant du bout des doigts les plumes du dos du pokemon oiseau, espérant aussi pouvoir, lui aussi, réconforter un peu la créature. Après un certain temps, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et l'infirmière Joy en sortit, leur donnant un sourire doux et réconfortant.

'' Il ira bien. '' dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. '' Je lui ai donné quelques médicaments, donc il a juste besoin de se reposer un peu, le temps que les spores quittent son système. ''

Arthur soupira de soulagement.

Joy rit et s'assit à côté de lui sur une des chaises de plastique. '' Je peux dire que vous avez l'air d'être des amis très proches, il n'arrête pas de demander à te voir. ''

 _Bien sûr qu'il le fait._ Pensa Arthur misérablement. Peut être que Joy pourrait trouver un moyen de mettre fin à l'effet de l'attaque d'attraction et faire revenir Alfred à la normale. Avec un souffle fragile, il se tourna vers l'infirmière, sentant ses joues lui brûler. Oh mon dieu... c'était tellement embarrassant... '' Joy ? ''

'' Oui, Arthur ? '' demanda t-elle, légèrement surprise par le ton sérieux d'Arthur après cette bonne nouvelle.

'' Je... Eh bien, vous voyez... '' _juste dit le_ , se gronda t-il. '' Qu'est ce qui se passerait si les spores paralysants n'était pas la seule attaque qu'Alfred ait subi récemment ? ''

Joy cligna des yeux. '' Oh ? ''

Il acquiesça. '' L-L'autre soir... il se peut qu'un de mes pokemon l'ait frappé avec une attaque. '' marmonna t-il. '' Une attaque... d'a-attraction. ''

A sa grande surprise, Joy commença à _rire_. '' Oh, pas de soucis alors. Les attaques mentales comme attraction, amnésie ou charme n'ont aucuns effets sur les humains. ''

Quoi.

'' Quoi ? ''

Joy sourit. '' Toutes modifications de sa personnalité après l'attaque étaient complètement fortuites. ''

Oh.

 _Oh._

Le visage d'Arthur vira au rouge vif suite à cette soudaine prise de conscience. Ça signifiait qu'Alfred... toutes ces choses...

La veste, les œufs, le rendez-vous, le quasi-baiser, l'observation des étoiles, le sauver des spores toxiques, le-

Alfred lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Joy s'excusa et laissa Arthur et Gueriaigle seuls comme Arthur réfléchissait au fait qu'Alfred n'avait en réalité par été affecté par l'attaque du tout.

'' Il m'aime ? '' murmura t-il. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la porte dont Joy était sortie quelques minutes plus tôt et il sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il secoua la tête, se rappelant qu'Alfred avait été très grièvement blessé, donc il se dit qu'il était tout à fait possible que qu'il ait déliré et que-

Mais ça n'expliquait pas tout ce qui était arrivé au cours des derniers jours, pas vrai ?

Il se mordit la lèvre et se leva de sa chaise avec toute la confiance qu'il put rassembler et se dirigea vers la porte, il l'ouvrit, Gueriaigle sur les talons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alfred se sentait pas très bien, comme s'il avait été écrasé par un camion.

Il avait entendu des histoires assez effrayantes sur la paralysie et les spores, avant, il pensait qu'elles étaient carrément exagérées mais maintenant, il pensait juste qu'elles étaient _assez_ exagérées.

Il toussa, une sensation de brûlure dans la gorge. Ugh, c'était douloureux.

Il espérait que Joy était partie chercher Arthur comme il le lui avait demandé. Il était à peu près sûr que voir son visage adorable et grincheux le ferai se sentir un peu mieux sinon plus. Peut être que s'il surjouai la douleur, il ne lui crierai peut être pas dessus en le traitant d'idiot pour s'être pris cette attaque à sa place.

Alfred sourit un peu en pensant à son compagnon. Mec, il savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Artie ces derniers temps, mais il ne s'en plaignait certainement pas. C'était un peu comme si Arthur avait soudainement commencé à se blottir contre lui pendant la nuit ou quelque chose. Comme si, tout à coup, il n'avait pas remarqué son flirt ludique, quand il faisait en sorte de le garder au chaud quand il faisait froid et qu'il n'agissait pas comme si on venait de piquer son orgueil , il ne bougeait pas loin de lui quand leurs mains se frôlaient pendant qu'ils marchaient, il l'avait même laissé lui préparé le petit déjeuner, pour une fois !

C'était une sorte de bénédiction, en fait.

Il espérait juste qu'il ne l'avait pas trop brusqué avec cette histoire de rendez-vous. Ou avec le « je t'aime ».

En fait, il l'avait _définitivement_ trop brusqué avec le « je t'aime ». Il blâmait son cerveau déréglé par ces spores pourris.

Mais bon ! Arthur lui retournait, _enfin_ , ses sentiments ! Il ne pouvait pas attendre de le voir pour lui en parler.

'' ALFRED F. JONES. ''

'' Arthur ? '' toussa t-il, un peu surpris, et un peu parce que sa gorge lui faisait encore mal.

L'autre dresseur marcha jusqu'à son chevet, et si Alfred ne le savait pas, il aurait pensé que c'était Arthur qui avait été attaqué à la façon dont il avait l'air hagard. Ses cheveux blonds normalement en désordre étaient encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude, ses vêtements et sa peau étaient tâchés de terre, et ses beaux yeux verts étaient rouges, gonflés et ( comme prévu ) le fusillait sur place.

'' Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? '' demanda t-il durement.

Alfred déglutit. '' Euh, oui ? '' lâcha t-il dans la panique. Eh bien, il pouvait encore blâmer le plan de son cerveau à cause de ces spores pourris.

L'éblouissement d'Arthur s'intensifia. '' Depuis combien de temps ? ''

Alfred se figea. '' Mec, pas cool, je suis toujours en convalescence ici, et- ''

'' Réponds moi. ''

'' Cinq ans, trois mois, dix jours. ''

Cela sembla calmer le feu d'Arthur, celui-ci baissa la tête, le visage rougissant sous toute la saleté. Alfred aurait voulu pouvoir l'essuyer pour mieux voir.

'' T-Tu en es sûr ? '' demanda t-il à voix basse, regardant intensément le sol.

'' Sacrement sûr, oui. '' répondit simplement Alfred. Si Arthur voulait mettre carte sur table, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. '' Je sais que tu ne m'as pas aimé pendant très longtemps, mais Arthur, je- ''

Arthur se moqua amèrement.

'' Quoi ? '' demanda Alfred, surpris.

'' cinq ans, onze mois, vingt-neuf jours. '' il secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité, ses yeux verts à demi fermés. '' Je suis amoureux de toi depuis _cinq ans, onze mois et vingt-neuf jours._ ''

'' Oh. ''

'' Oui. ''

'' Vraiment ? ''

'' Oui. ''

Alfred toussa, ajoutant à cette atmosphère inconfortable. '' Alors, euh, qu'est-ce qui a changé récemment ? ''

Pour une raison quelconque, Arthur commença à rougir encore plus. '' C'est une longue histoire. ''

Alfred sourit bêtement. '' Nous avons le temps. '' rit-il, tapotant à côté de lui sur le lit.

Arthur leva les yeux mais s'assit quand même à ses côtés. Alfred entrelaça leurs doigts. Il sourit chaleureusement à cette vue.

'' Eh bien, tout à commencé quand j'ai n'avais pas compris que les attaques mentales des pokemons n'agissaient pas sur les humains. ''

Et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie de raconter quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant.


End file.
